Brain Freeze - Trad
by Liliael
Summary: Taehyung travaille dans une boutique de yaourts glacés et Jungkook est intolérant au lactose, mais il s'en fiche parce que ce garçon est mignon. Taehyung/Jungkook (Taekook) Slash. Traduction.


Bonjour, bonsoir,

Voici une traduction d'une fanfic concernant le couple Taehyung/Jungkook, alias le Taekook.

C'est une traduction de **Brain Freeze** par _halfcookedrice_ qui m'a donné son accord pour vous partager son œuvre. L'histoire originale se trouve sur archiveofourown, écrite en anglais, et je vous passerais avec plaisir le lien si vous le souhaitez.

Voici le résumé complet :

" _Yoongi ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Jungkook et se tient sur le seuil. « Pourquoi as-tu une carte de récompenses pour Yogurtology attaché à tes clefs ? »_

 _« Euh, ils ont un lot de saveurs en rotation et des centaines de garnitures ? » Répondit Jungkook, ne se sentant que légèrement mal à l'aise avec le regard que Yoongi lui donnait._

 _« Kook, tu es intolérant au lactose. »_

 _Ou ; Taehyung travaille dans une boutique de yaourts glacés et Jungkook est intolérant au lactose, mais il s'en fiche parce que ce garçon est mignon._ "

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Salut tout le monde ! N'oubliez pas que ce jeudi soir, c'est la soirée bénéfice au Yogurtology ! Amenez vos amis et obtenez un froyo ( _note du traduc' : Yaourt glacé_ ) afin que nous puissions amasser des fonds pour notre philanthropie ! De plus, si vous voulez accumuler des points de présence, cet événement en vaut cinq, alors n'hésitez pas à le faire ! Il vous en faut 20 d'ici la fin du semestre. »

Jungkook soupira à l'annonce du président alors qu'il faisait son sac pour quitter la réunion. Rejoindre l'Art Honor Society ne faisait pas partie des plans initiaux de Jungkook lorsqu'il était devenu étudiant en arts plastiques, mais son conseiller avait dit que cela lui permettrait d'améliorer son curriculum vitae et l'aiderait aussi à se faire des amis puisqu'il était plus jeune que la plupart de ses camarades de classe, ayant sauté tous les cours de premières années de base en raison de ses notes au lycée. Donc Jungkook s'était conformé et il avait été accepté. Il n'était tout simplement pas au courant de ce que l'adhésion à la société impliquait réellement. Cela signifiait beaucoup de frais d'adhésion et de participation à des événements pour lesquels le portefeuille de Jungkook et sa personnalité timide n'étaient tout simplement pas encore prêts.

Sac à dos suspendu sur une épaule, Jungkook traîna hors de la salle de réunion et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'il se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus. Au début du semestre, il s'était dit qu'il essayerait d'aller à tous les premiers événements pour pouvoir obtenir tous ses points de présence tôt afin de se concentrer sur ses derniers travaux par la suite et ne pas se laisser distancer. Ce n'était que le deuxième événement du semestre et Jungkook sauterait normalement sur l'occasion, car c'était facile et simple ; tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de se présenter au magasin de yaourts, de déposer son reçu dans la boîte et de signer avec le membre du conseil assis à l'une des tables. Peut-être que s'il le voulait vraiment, il pourrait discuter avec certains des gens de son groupe de studio, voir ce qu'ils prévoyaient de travailler ce semestre. Mais hélas, la vie de Jungkook n'était pas facile et simple.

Jungkook était intolérant au lactose.

Cela s'était développé en vieillissant ; Jungkook était lentement incapable d'apprécier ses desserts d'enfance préférés et devait plutôt se contenter de fruits et de glace pilée. Il n'avait jamais acheté de médicaments pour cela et avait évité complètement les produits laitiers ; c'était plus facile que d'avoir à se rappeler de prendre le médicament juste au cas où avant un repas. En général, il n'était jamais vraiment dérangé par le fait qu'il ne puisse pas manger de produits laitiers, mais il n'était pas trop reconnaissant pour ce triste rappel. Jungkook pensait que c'était tragique qu'il ne puisse jamais vraiment profiter d'une véritable pizza extra-large Chicago. Cette imitation de fromage n'avait jamais pu être comparée.

Le bus arriva au bord du trottoir et Jungkook grimpa, montrant sa carte d'étudiant au chauffeur du bus et s'asseyant à l'arrière. Il appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre et maudit son estomac pour ne pas lui permettre de profiter des choses simples de la vie, comme un bol de Rocky Road ( _ndt : Brownie au chocolat_ ), ou même des nachos. Il voulait soutenir sa philanthropie, car cela aidait à financer des programmes d'éducation artistique dans le monde entier, mais il ne voulait pas non plus passer des heures sur le trône de porcelaine.

Jungkook sortit son téléphone pour envoyer un texto à son colocataire qu'il sera bientôt à la maison, que la réunion s'était terminée plus tôt que prévue et qu'ils auraient pu dîner ensemble si Yoongi n'était pas occupé. Mais tout ce qu'il reçut en réponse, c'était un simple « _suis dans le studio, peut-être demain_ » et Jungkook soupira à nouveau, mais il fut frappé avec la solution parfaite à son problème. Pauvre Yoongi travaillant comme un esclave dans le studio d'architecture sur son projet de thèse, apprécierait-il sûrement une pause goûter de toutes ses tâches ? Jungkook pouvait aller au magasin de yaourt et acheter un yaourt froyo à emporter pour Yoongi et le lui apporter dans le studio, comme le charmant colocataire attentionné qu'il était.

Satisfait de sa décision, Jungkook descendit du bus lorsqu'ils atteignirent son arrêt et se dirigea vers son appartement. S'arrêtant dans l'entrée pour mettre ses clefs sur le crochet près de la porte et enlever ses chaussures, Jungkook se rendit compte que ni lui ni Yoongi n'avaient fait les courses à l'épicerie cette semaine, car ils étaient tous les deux occupés dans leurs studios respectifs. Regardant dans le frigo, il vit des restes de nourriture chinoise que Yoongi avait dû ramener à la maison l'autre nuit. Jungkook n'était pas très sûr de quand serait la prochaine fois qu'il verrait son colocataire à la maison, alors il s'était dit que Yoongi serait d'accord pour qu'il le mange. Il enfonça le récipient dans le four à micro-ondes et entreprit de se verser un verre d'eau tout en trouvant des ustensiles propres. Au bip sonore, il prit la nourriture et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour regarder des anime sur son ordinateur portable pendant qu'il mangeait. Jungkook démarra un épisode de _Haikyuuu_ et commença à grignoter ses nouilles.

Hinata faisait juste un autre vœu de ne pas perdre et de trouver un moyen de rester sur le terrain quand Jungkook avala le dernier morceau de son dîner. Il fit une pause et se leva pour mettre sa vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle, puis retourna dans sa chambre à coucher pour finir quelques travaux de classe et se préparer à aller au lit. Après avoir mis la touche finale à quelques esquisses pour son cours de dessin du corps humain et taper les derniers paragraphes de son rapport d'histoire de l'art, Jungkook se pencha sur sa chaise et se frotta les yeux. Il s'assura de tout sauvegarder avant de le perdre accidentellement, puis éteignit son ordinateur portable et se rendit à la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et se laver le visage avant d'aller se coucher. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'enfouit sous les couvertures avant de s'endormir rapidement au son de l'humidificateur sur sa table de chevet et à l'odeur de détergent à lessive parfumée à la lavande. Cette nuit-là, Jungkook rêva de macaronis au fromage, milkshakes et Flaming Hot Cheetos ( _ndt : Chips au fromage_ )

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Jeudi soir, Jungkook se rendit consciencieusement au Yogurtology de l'autre côté de la rue, en face du campus. Après avoir trouvé une solution apparemment évidente à son dilemme, il se sentit beaucoup mieux à propos de la soirée bénéfice. Il pourrait simplement faire une tasse pour Yoongi et ensuite expliquer aux membres du conseil qu'il avait promis de l'apporter à son colocataire dans son studio. Il n'aurait même pas besoin de rester longtemps et à faire de petites conversations maladroites avec les gens.

La cloche se manifesta au-dessus de Jungkook alors qu'il ouvrit la porte de la boutique de yaourts, déjà très fréquenté par les clients, même s'il n'était que sept heures du soir. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir où se trouvaient les tasses, en saisit une et commença à parcourir la sélection actuelle de saveurs de yaourt. Il décida finalement de choisir un mélange de cappuccino vivifiant et de churro à la cannelle (bien qu'il aurait choisi un gâteau aux carottes et un cookie aux pépites de chocolat pour lui-même, deux de ses desserts préférés quand il était plus jeune, mais c'était pour Yoongi et Yoongi détestait les carottes, le bâtard). Jungkook passa aux garnitures, garnissant sa création de pépites de chocolat blanc, de morceaux de Cap'n Crunch ( _ndt : Céréales à base de maïs et d'avoine_ ) et des biscuits Graham ( _ndt : Biscuit à la farine et au miel_ ), avant de continuer vers la caisse enregistreuse et de placer sa tasse sur la balance pour la peser.

Il était occupé à fouiller son portefeuille et à se lamenter sur la façon dont il aurait dû aller doucement sur les biscuits Graham lorsqu'il entendit une voix profonde dire : « Pour ici ou pour emporter ? »

Jungkook leva la tête parce qu'honnêtement, comment la voix de quelqu'un pouvait-elle être aussi attirante ? Il se rendit vite compte que c'était une erreur.

Si la voix de cet homme pouvait être considérée comme attirante, alors son visage l'était encore plus. Une peau dorée avec un nez incroyablement droit et des yeux à la fois doux et intimidants, le tout encadré par de doux cheveux brun clair. Jungkook fut sous le choc pendant une seconde avant que l'homme ne lève un sourcil vers lui et Jungkook secoua un peu la tête avant de marmonner un petit pour emporter s'il vous plaît et de tendre sa carte de crédit. L'homme tendit la main et prit la carte avec de longs doigts fins, tout en remettant à Jungkook un couvercle pour son yaourt.

« Merci d'être venu ce soir ! Passez une bonne journée ! » Dit l'homme, et donna à Jungkook un adorable sourire carré qui montrait toutes ses dents parfaitement droites. Tout le corps de Jungkook commença à se réchauffer et il était honnêtement surpris que le yaourt glacé dans ses mains ne fondît pas. Ses joues étaient pratiquement en feu.

Jungkook récupéra rapidement son yaourt et sa carte de crédit avant de déposer son reçu dans le seau de collecte de fonds avant de se précipiter à la table où étaient assis les membres du conseil d'administration pour qu'il puisse se manifester et être enregistré pour ses points de présence. Pendant qu'il attendait que la secrétaire trouve son nom sur la liste, Jungkook continua d'essayer de voler les regards du garçon à la caisse enregistreuse, seulement pour être aveuglé par ce sourire brillant et rectangulaire, et honnêtement, le cœur de Jungkook s'arrêta une seconde ou deux.

Une fois que la fille à la table trouva son nom et le cocha, Jungkook trouva une excuse d'avoir trop de travaux et être obligé de retourner au studio. La fille lui sourit simplement et lui dit merci d'être venu et de soutenir la philanthropie du groupe, et Jungkook prit cela comme un signal de départ. Il essaya de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la caisse enregistreuse pour revoir ce garçon, mais il fut attristé de voir qu'il avait été remplacé par un autre garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux fossettes. Essayant de cacher sa déception, Jungkook poussa la porte et commença à se diriger vers le studio de Yoongi.

Jungkook s'était rendu plusieurs fois au studio de Yoongi pour déposer des fournitures qu'il avait laissées à la maison ou simplement pour le déranger pendant les vacances scolaires. Le studio d'architecture était une grande salle ouverte, avec des plafonds apparents et des planchers en béton, des bureaux éparpillés que les étudiants réorganisaient souvent chaque semestre jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le parfait feng shui.

Le bureau de Yoongi était installé dans le coin près de la fenêtre, et quand Jungkook quitta l'ascenseur, il pouvait voir la tête de Yoongi aux cheveux noirs emmêlé et ses mains travaillant diligemment sur son design. Jungkook se dirigea lentement, sachant que Yoongi avait probablement ses écouteurs et ne le remarquerait pas.

« Tu n'es pas aussi sournois que tu le penses », Yoongi dessina alors qu'il était encore affalé. Il se redresse et fixa Jungkook avec un regard non impressionné, Jungkook ne fit que bondir de façon puérile.

« Mais je viens avec des cadeaux, hyung ! » Dit Jungkook en sortant le récipient de yaourt de derrière son dos et le déposa sur le bureau de Yoongi. Ce dernier y jeta un coup d'œil, haussant les épaules, puis prit le récipient pour commencer à manger.

« Et c'est pour quoi exactement ? » Demanda Yoongi après la première bouchée, les yeux rivés sur Jungkook qui était occupé à essayer de prétendre qu'il s'intéressait vraiment à la conception d'une école primaire par un camarade de classe de Yoongi.

Jungkook haussa simplement les épaules. « Quoi, je ne peux pas apporter un cadeau à mon hyung préféré, si assidu ? »

Yoongi posa le récipient et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tout en donnant le regard à Jungkook. Ce dernier commença à reculer lentement avec ses mains dans ses poches et donna à Yoongi un sourire nerveux.

« J'ai aussi mangé le reste de tes nouilles que tu as laissées dans le frigo l'autre soir, je dois y aller, bye ! » Dit Jungkook alors qu'il se retourna et commença à courir vers l'ascenseur.

« Jungkook ! »

Atteignant l'ascenseur et poussa la flèche vers le bas, Jungkook entendit le soupir exaspéré de Yoongi, mais il savait que Yoongi ne s'en prendrait jamais à lui pour quelque chose comme ça. « Je te rembourserai hyung, promis ! »

« J'en doute, mais j'apprécie le sentiment », dit Yoongi, juste au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur se fermaient. Jungkook s'appuya contre le mur du fond, souriant à lui-même, en partie parce qu'il s'en était tiré avec un meurtre de nouilles, mais aussi à cause d'un garçon particulièrement brillant avec un sourire rectangulaire particulièrement brillant.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Jungkook se trouva distrait pendant les deux prochains jours. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses croquis lorsqu'il était dans son studio et il lui fallait plus de temps que d'habitude pour terminer ses travaux. Même Yoongi remarqua que son esprit semblait être préoccupé.

« Tu sembles rêver plus souvent Kook », lui dit Yoongi un soir autour d'un dîner de poulet frit et de bière.

Jungkook leva la tête dans un état second. « Hein ? »

Yoongi laissa tomber son poulet sur son assiette et regarda Jungkook comme s'il essayait de le disséquer. C'était encore le regard. Cela faisait réagir la peau de Jungkook et des frissons coulèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Um. Je ne sais pas hyung, mes cours deviennent un peu plus animés, je suppose ? » Jungkook se tortilla à sa place sur le canapé et détourna les yeux. « Mes professeurs n'ont pas été très satisfaits du travail que j'ai accompli. »

Yoongi haussa les yeux et dit : « Peut-être que tu as juste besoin d'un changement de décor. Rester trop longtemps dans le studio peut être préjudiciable, fais-moi confiance. »

« Tu vas habituellement quelque part pour faire des pauses hyung ? » Demanda Jungkook, en choisissant sa nourriture. Il avait toujours pris en considération les conseils de Yoongi, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés l'année précédente durant le cours d'introduction au dessin de Jungkook pour lequel Yoongi était un assistant. Jungkook le respectait, aussi brutal et bourru que son hyung puisse l'être. Jungkook savait aussi que Yoongi n'était vraiment qu'une grande guimauve molle à l'intérieur, surtout maintenant qu'il avait vu Yoongi interagir avec des chiens.

« Cela dépend du projet sur lequel je travaille sur le moment », dit Yoongi en se grattant le menton. « Si je fais des paysages, j'irai au parc, je m'assoirai sur un banc, je regarderai des canards et j'interagirai simplement avec la nature, toute cette merde. Si je fais quelque chose qui concerne davantage les gens, je vais habituellement dans un café ou à une bibliothèque et observe les gens, juste pour voir comment ils interagissent. »

Jungkook réfléchit à cela pendant une seconde alors qu'il croquait plus de son poulet. Le travail sur lequel il travaillait actuellement traitait de portraits et montrait de différents types d'émotions. Jungkook en parla à Yoongi, qui était occupé à finir sa canette de bière.

« Va dans n'importe quel restaurant ou café du campus, les gens vont et viennent sans cesse, tu pourras obtenir une bonne variété chaque jour », lui dit Yoongi, en ponctuant sa déclaration d'un rot impressionnant.

« Bien », dit Jungkook et répondit par son propre rot. Yoongi lui sourit et ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le canapé pour un marathon de films Marvel, se contentant de laisser leurs travaux scolaires attendre un autre jour.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Au fil des jours, Jungkook réfléchit au conseil de Yoongi et essaya de le mettre en pratique. Il essaya d'aller au Starbucks au coin de la rue, mais la clientèle était un peu trop snob pour lui, et il se retrouva trop tenté par les nombreuses pâtisseries et gâteaux installés derrière la vitrine en verre. Il visita le petit café en face de la bibliothèque, mais le propriétaire le regarda fixement parce qu'il n'achetait rien d'autre qu'un petit soda et profitait de leur wifi gratuit.

Finalement, Jungkook se retrouva à l'extérieur du magasin de yaourt d'il y a quelques semaines, le sac à dos rempli de ses multiples carnets de croquis, stylos et crayons. Dans le fond de son esprit, il avait l'impression qu'il aurait toujours fini ici de toute façon. Jungkook savait secrètement qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer à cause d'un certain sourire en forme de boîte qui n'arrêtait pas de jeter un coup d'œil dans son esprit quand il dessinait ses portraits. Il ne voulait juste pas l'admettre.

Jungkook s'arma de courage et entra dans l'établissement, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder en direction de la caisse enregistreuse. Il se dit qu'il pourrait aussi bien se procurer du yaourt, même s'il le regrettera probablement plus tard. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il avait l'air d'être dans la boutique pour une raison autre que de traquer un garçon qu'il avait vu une fois il y a quelques semaines.

Jungkook opta pour une simple vanille et la compléta avec divers fruits et bonbons gommeux, se dirigeant vers la caisse enregistreuse. Il garda la tête baissée alors qu'il entendit cette même voix profonde lui dire le prix du yaourt et lui demandant s'il avait besoin d'un couvercle pour emporter. Jungkook secoua la tête et attrapa sa carte quand le garçon la lui remit, essayant de sortir de la situation aussi vite qu'il le puisse.

Le garçon baissa la tête pour pouvoir établir un contact visuel avec Jungkook et dit : « Merci d'être venu ce soir ! Profitez de votre yaourt ! »

Jungkook le regarda et sentit ses yeux s'élargir. Le garçon sourit et lui donna un petit signe de main. Jungkook était toujours aussi gelé que le yaourt sur le comptoir, mais il parvient à ramasser son contenant et à se redresser, bien qu'un peu avec raideur. Il parvient à rendre un petit sourire au garçon et jeta un coup d'œil à son badge. _Taehyung_ c'était dit, et Jungkook sentit son cœur s'alléger un peu, car il pouvait enfin mettre un nom sur le visage qui flottait dans sa tête depuis des semaines.

Se rendant à une table dans le coin, où il pouvait avoir une bonne vue sur les gens qui entraient et sortaient du magasin, Jungkook posa son bol et sortit son carnet de croquis et ses crayons. Après tout, il était venu ici pour essayer de terminer son travail sur les portraits. Il regarda son yaourt, un bol de futurs maux d'estomac plutôt qu'un délicieux dessert, et grimaça, décidant qu'il essayera de ne manger que les garnitures et espérant que personne ne remarquera qu'il était venu dans un magasin de yaourt et qu'il n'avait pas mangé de yaourt.

Étonnamment, Yogurtology avait une grande variété de clients et Jungkook était capable de dessiner de multiples croquis de personnes alors qu'il était tranquillement assis à sa table dans le coin. Les grands-mères qui emmenaient leurs petits-enfants pour un dessert spécial, les étudiants du collège qui venaient se régaler après une longue journée de cours, les professeurs qui se faufilaient en portant des vêtements ville tout en espérant que personne ne les reconnaîtra. Au moment où son yaourt non consommé était presque entièrement fondu, Jungkook avait une bonne série de portraits qu'il pouvait montrer à son professeur le jour suivant qui, espérons-le, satisfera aux exigences.

Jungkook regarda de temps en temps la caisse enregistreuse pour qu'il puisse voler des regards de Taehyung. L'employé était toujours brillant pour tous les clients qui s'adressaient à lui, même les mères de la banlieue coincée qui insistaient pour utiliser des coupons qui avaient déjà expiré.

Jungkook était en train de manger l'une des fraises de son bol quand Taehyung fit un clin d'œil à une vieille dame qui payait son yaourt. Jungkook s'étouffa rapidement et commença à tousser, frappant sa poitrine pour déloger le fruit offensant. Il ne remarqua pas que Taehyung le regardait avec un sourire entendu, bien trop occupé à essuyer les larmes de ses yeux.

Après cela, Jungkook réalisa que rester au Yogurtology n'était plus qu'une question de désastre, que ce soit sous la forme de la petite quantité de yaourt qu'il avait réussi à manger en décidant d'avoir une bataille intérieure ou sous la forme d'un autre épisode d'étouffement. Il ramassa rapidement ses affaires et les fourra dans son sac à dos avant de prendre son contenant et de le jeter.

Juste au moment où Jungkook arriva à la porte, il entendit un petit accident derrière lui et une voix très exaspérée dit : « Ah encore Namjoon, c'est la cinquième fois que tu renverses les cacahuètes ce mois-ci ! »

Jungkook regarda en arrière et vit Taehyung regardé l'autre garçon blond que Jungkook se souvenait avoir vu travailler à la soirée bénéfice. Il y avait un tas de cacahuètes entre eux et le blond se frotta l'arrière de la tête et haussa les épaules d'un air penaud à Taehyung.

Taehyung devait avoir senti Jungkook le regarder fixement parce qu'il changea de ligne de vue et regarda dans sa direction. Immédiatement le regard avec lequel il fixa son collège partit, remplacé par ce sourire qui fit fondre l'intérieur de Jungkook. Taehyung lui fit signe et Jungkook se retourna rapidement pour partir. Cependant, il ne réalisa pas à quel point il était près de la porte et s'était enfoncé dedans, ce qui donna naissance à un bang retentissant qui résonna dans tout le magasin.

« Es-tu … » Mais Jungkook n'entendit pas le reste de la phrase, s'enfuyant le plus vite possible. Prenant un moment pour se rassembler sur le trottoir, Jungkook s'envola vers l'arrêt de bus, bien qu'il puisse entendre la cloche au-dessus du carillon de la porte de la boutique, et une voix profonde qui l'appelait.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Bien que la nuit se terminait par un désastre, Jungkook devait admettre que Yogurtology lui avait fourni une variété de personnes à dessiner pour sa classe. Il décida d'y retourner dès qu'il reçut un nouveau travail portant sur le dessin de figures. Il acheta une boite de Lactaid en chemin et en mit dans sa bouche, au cas où.

Il vit Taehyung dès qu'il entra, choisissant ses saveurs et ses garnitures (cupcake parfumé au marshmallows, crackers d'animaux et M&Ms), et se dirigea rapidement vers la caisse enregistreuse.

« Hey, voulez-vous vous inscrire pour une carte de récompenses avec nous ? » Demanda Taehyung.

« Une quoi ? » Répondit Jungkook, établissant un contact visuel pendant une seconde avant de regarder à nouveau ses chaussures.

« Une carte de récompenses. Vous obtenez comme des points chaque fois que vous venez et éventuellement vous pouvez obtenir un yaourt gratuit ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est la troisième fois que je vous vois ici en un mois alors j'ai pensé que vous pourriez en vouloir un. »

Jungkook haussa les épaules et dit juste : « D'accord, je suppose que ça ne pouvait rien faire de mal. »

« Génial ! Nom s'il vous plaît ? »

« Jeon Jungkook. »

« Impressionnant. Numéro de téléphone ? »

Jungkook crachota et sentit un rougissement sur ses joues. « Qu-quoi ? »

« Un numéro de téléphone », dit Taehyung, le dévisageant avec un regard un peu vide sur son visage. « J'en ai besoin pour la carte de récompenses, pour qu'on puisse la chercher si jamais vous la perdez. »

« Oh, c'est vrai », murmura Jungkook, presque en train de fondre d'embarras. Il dit son numéro et Taehyung le tapa, puis lui remit sa nouvelle carte de récompenses. Jungkook le fourra dans sa poche avec un petit _merci_ et marcha jusqu'à sa table dans le coin.

En sortant son matériel de dessin, Jungkook s'installa pour une autre séance d'observation et de dessin. Il était tellement absorbé par son travail que cela ne s'inscrit même pas dans son cerveau que Taehyung l'avait reconnu assez souvent pour juger nécessaire de lui proposer une carte de récompenses.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Comme Jungkook recevait de plus en plus de travaux de croquis pour lesquelles il avait besoin de références humaines, ses voyages au magasin de yaourts augmentaient. Il apportait ses carnets de croquis et dessinait des clients pendant que son yaourt fondait et que la condensation s'accumulait sur la table. Il allait également à la pharmacie et faisait des réserves de Lactaid. Jungkook était presque sûr qu'il était le client numéro un du médicament maintenant.

Certains jours où Jungkook entra dans la boutique, Taehyung n'était pas là, ce qui était légèrement décevant, mais Jungkook essaya de ne pas le laisser paraître.

Au lieu de cela, il devient de bons amis avec l'autre garçon qui travaillait là-bas, Namjoon, celui qui avait renversé les cacahuètes et cassait souvent les machines à yaourt. Jungkook apprit que Namjoon était le colocataire de Taehyung, ainsi que son collègue, et qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans les dortoirs il y a deux ans et avaient décidé de quitter le campus ensemble.

Jungkook faisait de son mieux pour poser secrètement des questions à Namjoon sur Taehyung, juste pour qu'il puisse essayer de connaître le garçon dont le visage remplissait son carnet de croquis.

« Où est Taehyung aujourd'hui ? » Jungkook demanda à Namjoon pendant une partie lente de la nuit.

Namjoon fit une pause dans son balayage (essentiellement la seule chose qu'il était autorisé à faire à ce stade, puisqu'il cassait tout le reste), et se tourna vers Jungkook dans le coin. « Il a des travaux sur des calculs avancés qu'il devait faire. Je ne sais pas comment ce garçon gère le fait d'être étudiant en physique. »

« Dit la philosophie et la littérature anglaise en double majeure », se moqua Jungkook. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas comment l'appartement de Namjoon et Taehyung ne s'était pas encore effondré, que ce soit d'une des expériences ratées de Taehyung ou d'une des tirades de Namjoon qu'il poursuivait quand il se concentrait sur un certain sujet existentiel, les membres s'agitant partout et des pieds piétinant le tapis.

« La science est beaucoup plus vaste que la littérature ou la philosophie. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour ma majeure est déjà dans ma tête, je dois juste trouver la bonne façon de penser afin de la trouver », dit Namjoon simplement.

« D'accord, okay hyung », Jungkook était d'accord, ne voulant pas que Namjoon se détourne de la conversation et commence à parler des limites de l'esprit, ou quelque chose d'autre qui allait endormir Jungkook. Il devait encore finir cinq autres croquis.

« Comment se déroule ton travail ? » Demanda Namjoon alors qu'il terminait son balayage et passait à l'essuyage des compteurs.

« Plutôt bien, je suppose. Depuis que j'ai commencé à venir ici, mes professeurs ont accordé plus d'attention à mon travail », répondit Jungkook, mettant la touche finale à un croquis d'une petite fille brandissant un craquelin d'animal trempé dans du yaourt glacé, un regard de joie absolue sur son visage.

« Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec un employé en particulier que je connais qui remplit ce carnet de croquis rouge que tu as toujours sur le côté ? »

Jungkook crachota et renifla, essayant de paraître nonchalant alors qu'il rangea le carnet rouge sous son étui à crayons. « Quoooi, non, bien sûr que non. »

« Je suis maladroit, pas aveugle Jungkook. »

Jungkook ne fit que regarder ses doigts alors qu'ils se frottaient contre son crayon, essayant de cacher sa rougeur montante et ses mains moites.

Il n'était pas sûr quand c'était arrivé, vraiment. Quand il avait commencé à venir à la boutique de yaourts pour faire des croquis, il était attiré par les clients assis à proximité, essayant de capturer rapidement les expressions et les émotions avant qu'elles ne s'estompent. Bien vite, il s'était retrouvé fasciné par le garçon à la caisse enregistreuse et avait commencé à le dessiner, quand il avait fini avec ses réels travaux, dans un carnet rouge spécial que Yoongi lui avait acheté pour son anniversaire l'année dernière.

Actuellement, il était un peu plus de la moitié des pages du carnet rouge.

« Il est célibataire au cas où tu te poserais la question. »

« Je ne l'étais pas », répondit Jungkook, aussi décontracté que possible, mais sa voix craqua un peu sur la dernière syllabe. Namjoon lui donna juste un coup d'œil derrière le comptoir.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Jungkook mangeait des ramen à la maison et essayait de ne pas faire la moindre tâche sur son carnet de croquis lorsqu'il entendit Yoongi rentrer d'un séjour de quatre jours dans le studio.

« Hey Jungkook ! »

« Ouais, hyung ? » Jungkook cria en ramassant d'autres nouilles dans ses baguettes et les porta à sa bouche.

Yoongi ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Jungkook et se tient sur le seuil. « Pourquoi as-tu une carte de récompenses pour Yogurtology attaché à tes clefs ? »

Jungkook redressa la tête, des nouilles suspendues à mi-chemin hors de sa bouche et les baguettes encore relevées. Yoongi grimaça et prit une minute de recul tandis que Jungkook travailla pour avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de parler.

« Euh, ils ont un lot de saveurs en rotation et des centaines de garnitures ? » Répondit Jungkook, ne se sentant que légèrement mal à l'aise avec le regard que Yoongi lui donna.

« Kook, tu es intolérant au lactose. »

Jungkook s'agita avec ses baguettes et évita le contact visuel, se sentant un peu chagriné et timide, reculant dans sa chaise de bureau.

« … Il y a un garçon mignon », marmonna Jungkook, mais cela en ressortit brouiller et difficilement compréhensible, comme si la langue de Jungkook était soudainement trop grande pour sa bouche.

« Encore une fois ? » Demanda Yoongi, croisant les bras et s'appuyant contre le cadre de la porte.

« Il y a un garçon mignon », dit Jungkook, plus clairement maintenant, levant enfin les yeux pour rencontrer les yeux de Yoongi.

Le visage de Yoongi se transforma en sourire. « Ah, je vois. C'est pour ça que notre armoire à pharmacie a plus de Lactaid que trois pharmacies réunies ? »

Jungkook regarda juste le carnet rouge sur son bureau, ses doigts traçant des mots aléatoires sur le cuir. Il haussa les épaules en réponse à la question de Yoongi. « Désolé, ai-je pris toute la place réservée pour tes bombes de bain, hyung ? »

« Espèce de petite merde, tu sais que ces bombes de bain font que ma peau ressemble au cul d'un bébé, ce que je mérite clairement après avoir à faire face à tes bêtises quotidiennes. »

Jungkook rigola. « Tu sais que tu m'aimes moi et mes bêtises hyung, je suis adorable. »

« Ouais, bien sûr, tout ce qui te permet de mieux dormir la nuit Kook. »

Jungkook lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner à ses ramen.

« Alors, qui est ce garçon ? » Demanda Yoongi.

« Quoi ? » La voix de Jungkook fut un peu étouffée par les nouilles et ses yeux brûlèrent un peu à cause de l'épice.

Yoongi s'éloigna du cadre de la porte et tira pratiquement Jungkook de sa chaise de bureau jusqu'à atterrir sur le sol.

« J'ai dit, qui est ce mignon garçon qui a fasciné mon petit protégé ? » Yoongi pinça les joues de Jungkook, le plus jeune luttant pour ne pas s'étouffer avec la nourriture dans sa bouche. Yoongi commença à chatouiller ses flancs et son estomac, répétant _qui, qui, qui_ , comme s'il était une sorte de hibou.

Jungkook finit par avaler ses ramen, pas grâce au garçon qui se tortillait sur lui. « Ah, hyung arrête, ça chatouille ! » Yoongi ne céda pas et bientôt Jungkook était un fou rire, un gâchis affalé sur le sol.

« Okay okay, hyung, je vais te le dire ! » S'exclama finalement Jungkook. Yoongi donna une dernière pincée à ses joues, mais ne fit aucun geste pour se lever.

« Vraiment hyung ? On va juste avoir cette conversation sur le sol ? »

« Je suis à l'aise, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

Jungkook soupira et sa tête roula sur le côté, les bras écartés sur le tapis. « Son nom est Taehyung, je l'ai vu pour la première fois le soir où l'Art Honor Society a organisé une collecte de fonds à Yogurtology. La nuit où je t'ai apporté du yaourt pendant que tu étais au studio. »

« Je savais que tu n'agissais pas seulement par bonté de cœur quand tu m'as donné ça. »

Jungkook renifla et continua. « J'ai été à la boutique de yaourts pour travailler sur mes croquis comme tu me l'as dit, étudier les gens pour les portraits et tout le reste. Et parfois, j'ai un peu regardé Taehyung pendant qu'il travaillait… » Jungkook s'éloigna et fixa ses yeux sur une tâche sur le mur au lieu de regarder son colocataire.

« Jungkook, je t'ai dit d'aller voir les gens, pas de les harceler. »

« Ça n'a pas commencé comme ça ! » Jungkook s'indigna. Le cul osseux de Yoongi commençait à creuser dans l'estomac de Jungkook et il voulait juste que cette conversation se termine.

« Donc tu admets que ce que tu fais maintenant est du harcèlement criminel ? Ça n'a pas commencé comme ça, mais ça l'est maintenant ? »

« Non ! Parfois, il ne travaille même pas, mais je reste là pour dessiner ! Ce n'est pas comme si je connaissais son emploi de temps ou quoi que ce soit, je le connais à peine quelque chose à propos de lui. »

« D'accord, ouais. Quel est son nom complet ? »

« Kim Taehyung. »

« Étude ? »

« Physique. »

« Année ? »

« Troisième. »

« Ville natale ? »

« Daegu, mais il a déménagé aux États-Unis quand il avait trois ans. »

« Animal préféré ? »

« Les chiens, il veut en avoir un pour son appartement, mais le propriétaire ne le laissera pas faire. S'il en avait un, il l'appellerait Tyson, d'après Neil Degrasse Tyson. »

Yoongi plissa les yeux en regardant Jungkook sur le sol. « Je croyais que tu ne savais rien de lui. »

Jungkook fit une sorte de son étranglé et poussa Yoongi de lui, mais Yoongi avait une force de cuisse étonnamment impressionnante et il s'accrocha. À vrai dire, Jungkook avait appris la plupart de ces choses sur Taehyung de Namjoon, qui était très bavard lorsqu'il ne nettoyait pas ses propres dégâts.

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine après sa tentative ratée d'enlever Yoongi de sa personne, Jungkook gémit dramatiquement et dit : « Ça n'a pas d'importance hyung, il ne connaît même pas mon nom ou quoi que ce soit, rien ne va arriver, c'est juste un petit béguin. »

On dirait que Jungkook essayait de se consoler plutôt que de convaincre Yoongi.

« Aw, regardez mon petit bébé, qui a grandi et qui a des problèmes romantiques avec un grand garçon », dit Yoongi, rappelant à Jungkook un peu sa grande tante qu'il ne voyait que deux fois par an. Yoongi compléta même la déclaration avec une tape sur la joue et ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Profondément exaspéré par la conversation et sa position au sol, Jungkook alla chercher les tâches chatouilleuses de Yoongi juste derrière les genoux, faisant tomber Yoongi de lui pour être sur le sol à côté de Jungkook. Ils furent tous les deux haletants et fixèrent le plafond, le tapis grattant leur peau.

Yoongi fut le premier à se rétablir. « As-tu essayé de lui parler au lieu de le fixer ? »

« Il est habituellement très occupé avec le travail, il essaie toujours d'aider les clients et d'autres choses du style. »

Jungkook ne voulait pas admettre que son cœur avait l'impression d'être dans sa gorge à chaque fois que Taehyung le regarde.

Yoongi savait que Jungkook pouvait être timide et voyait tout à travers l'excuse, mais il choisit de simplement tapoter la main de Jungkook en tournant la tête pour le regarder. « Tu y arriveras, Jungkook. »

« Merci hyung. »

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Jungkook était de retour à Yogurtology deux jours après sa révélation à Yoongi. Il n'avait pas de travail particulier à accomplir cette fois, mais il apporta ses carnets de croquis au cas où. Il s'était habitué à l'atmosphère douce et à l'odeur de vanille qui frappait dès qu'on franchissait le seuil. C'était relaxant et apaisant, avec ses canapés blancs et ses tables en verre immaculé. Jungkook avait commencé à utiliser la boutique comme un moyen de soulagement du stress autant qu'une source d'inspiration pour son travail.

Il se retrouva à nouveau dans le coin, carnet de croquis déjà posé et tasse de yaourt sur le côté. Depuis qu'il s'était acheté le Lactaid, il était capable de manger un peu plus de yaourt sans avoir envie de vomir, ce qui était bien. Ce soir, il s'était acheté un yaourt double brownie à la menthe garnie de beurre de cacahuètes et de gaufrettes à la vanille.

Ce n'était pas une nuit chargée, et Jungkook passa un peu de temps à parcourir son carnet de croquis, à regarder certains de ses dessins récents et à voir s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire mieux pour le prochain.

Soudainement, il y eut le bruit de métal qui gratta contre le carrelage et quand Jungkook leva les yeux, il eut le souffle momentanément coupé. Taehyung flotta sur la chaise comme un ange, posant son menton sur sa main comme s'il était déjà là, comme s'il n'était pas responsable des palpitations cardiaques de Jungkook.

Les mains de Jungkook étaient toujours sur son carnet de croquis. Il cligna des yeux vers Taehyung, la bouche légèrement ouverte alors qu'il retraça les lignes du visage de Taehyung, depuis ses sourcils impeccables, jusqu'à son menton pointu. Jungkook eut du mal à localiser un seul défaut.

« Peux-tu me dessiner ? »

Jungkook avala. « Quoi ? » Il était à peu près sûr que c'était la première fois qu'il avait une vraie conversation avec Taehyung, pas une conversation qui incluait juste une transaction par carte de crédit et des formalités.

« Tu sais, dessine-moi comme une de tes filles françaises », Taehyung fit un clin d'œil et Jungkook mourut presque, son cœur n'étant clairement pas équipé pour faire face à l'énigme qu'était Kim Taehyung.

S'éclaircissant la gorge maladroitement, Jungkook manipula ses affaires avec ses mains tremblantes, renversant pratiquement sa tasse de yaourt dans sa tentative d'aplatir son carnet de croquis et de prendre son crayon. Taehyung attrapa le récipient avant qu'il ne puisse tomber.

Une fois qu'il régla les choses, Jungkook leva la tête pour regarder le garçon en face de lui. Taehyung eut un petit sourire sur son visage et sa tête s'inclina légèrement, comme un chiot attendant une gâterie. Ses sourcils parfaits étaient légèrement levés dans l'attente, les yeux grands et curieux.

Jungkook se déplaça dans son siège et ajusta le carnet de croquis rouge sur la table. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de la façon de gérer la situation, mais les restes de sa conversation avec Yoongi d'il y a quelques jours persistaient dans son cerveau. _Essaye de lui parler._

« Comment as-tu su que je dessine ? » Demanda Jungkook, la voix minuscule dans la boutique tranquille.

« Je te vois à la même table dans le coin pratiquement chaque fois que je travaille, la tête enfouie dans tes carnets à croquis. J'en ai vu aussi, quand tu te lèves pour aller aux toilettes. Tu es vraiment bon. »

« Oh », répondit Jungkook intelligemment. « Merci. »

« De rien ! Tu t'appelles Jungkook, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jungkook fit un petit signe de tête, les mains traçant des dessins aléatoires sur son carnet pour se calmer.

« Je pensais que je me souvenais correctement de l'application de la carte de récompenses », Taehyung sourit de toutes ses dents et Jungkook fut aveuglé. « Alors, vas-tu me dessiner ? »

« Euh, bien sûr », dit Jungkook, toujours méfiant. « Tu n'as pas besoin de rester dans une pose ou quoi que ce soir, j'ai juste besoin de ton visage ici pour référence ? »

Taehyung répondit avec un vif, « Tu l'as ! » Il leva les doigts dans un signe de paix autour de ses yeux et fit de nouveau des clins d'œil, le sourire rectangulaire prenant presque la moitié de son visage.

Jungkook s'efforça de ne pas rougir quand il commença à dessiner. Ses mains furent un peu bancales, mais il parvient à dessiner à travers la mémoire motrice seul, le crayon glissant en douceur sur la surface du papier, ne trahissant pas du tout sa tourmente intérieure.

Taehyung resta dans sa position un peu plus longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir que Jungkook avait une ébauche de son visage sur le papier. Il essaya de jeter un coup d'œil, mais Jungkook protégea son carnet de croquis à la vue.

« Je ne peux pas gâcher la surprise Taehyung », lui dit doucement Jungkook, trop timide pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Eh bien, tu n'es pas drôle », dit Taehyung et Jungkook jura que s'il avait vu ce visage à un autre moment, il donnerait à Taehyung tout ce qu'il voulait, n'importe quoi pour faire disparaître ce froncement de sourcils. Il baissa la tête plus près de son carnet pour ne pas céder à la tentation. « Attends, comment tu connais mon nom ? »

« Tu portes un badge. »

« Ah, c'est vrai », Taehyung regarda son badge comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Jungkook cacha son rire derrière son carnet.

La cloche sonna au-dessus de la porte et de plus en plus de clients entrèrent. Ils passèrent rapidement à travers le processus de fabrication du yaourt, alors Taehyung se leva et alla à la caisse enregistreuse pour qu'ils puissent payer.

Le flot de personnes ne s'arrêta pas pendant un moment, ce qui obligea Taehyung à faire son travail, mais permit à Jungkook de terminer son croquis.

Quand Jungkook termina de mettre les dernières touches finales aux sourcils de Taehyung, il leva les yeux pour voir Taehyung toujours en train de s'occuper des clients. L'horloge derrière lui indiquait 21h. Jungkook toucha son visage fatigué, pensant qu'il avait vraiment besoin de rentrer à la maison pour prendre une douche et peut-être finir son papier sur la théorie du design qui devait être prêt pour dans deux jours.

Malheureusement, Jungkook arracha son nouveau croquis de Taehyung et le laissa sur la table, en espérant que Taehyung le ramassera quand il viendra essuyer les tables. Il nettoya sa table et apporta son récipient à la poubelle, quittant le magasin avec un petit bruit de la cloche.

Il ne vit pas le regard de pure allégresse sur le visage de Taehyung quand il remarqua l'esquisse de lui-même sur la table.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

« Hyung, s'il te plaît, tu veux bien y aller ? »

« Je passe. »

« S'il te plaît ? »

« Non. »

Jungkook fixa Yoongi avec ses meilleurs yeux de chiot. La boutique de yaourts organisait un événement pour Halloween où on pouvait obtenir un rabais en venant en costume. Jungkook essayait de convaincre son colocataire de venir avec lui pour qu'il n'ait pas l'air d'un perdant. Puisqu'il n'apportera pas ses croquis avec lui, il n'aura rien à faire pour passer le temps, à part fixer Taehyung, ce qu'il essayait vraiment de ne pas faire autant (il ne réussissait pas).

« N'utilise pas ces yeux sur moi, ils ne marcheront pas », lui dit Yoongi. « Je ne porte pas de costume. »

« Tu n'as même pas besoin de porter un costume, hyung ! Eh bien, je veux dire, tu le fais si tu veux un rabais et si tu ne veux pas être un gros fêtard, mais je suis sûr que tout ira bien ! » Jungkook continua avec les yeux pour lesquels il savait que Yoongi avait une faiblesse secrète.

Yoongi se moqua et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Jungkook leva les mains dans un geste de prière et sortit sa lèvre inférieure, et c'était ce qui fit que Yoongi se brisa.

« Très bien, je t'accompagne pour que tu puisses regarder maladroitement ton petit béguin et avoir un petit plaisir d'Halloween. Mais je ne vais pas en profiter », dit Yoongi.

Jungkook hurla et donna un câlin à Yoongi, que ce dernier ne le rendit ni ne rejeta pas, se tenant juste là avec ses bras encore croisés et un regard ennuyé sur son visage.

Ils quittèrent leur appartement ensemble et prirent le bus jusqu'à la boutique de yaourts. Jungkook était habillé dans sa tenue de Détective Conan qu'il portait à la Comic Con l'année derrière et Yoongi portait sa tenue typique de sweat-shirt noir, jean noir et baskets noires. Il faisait un peu froid pour manger du yaourt glacé, mais Jungkook poussa pour qu'il puisse soutenir la boutique qui lui avait fourni des références de dessin décent pour les deux derniers mois. Et donc il pouvait voir Taehyung, mais c'était secondaire.

Il y avait déjà des gens qui traînaient à l'extérieur du magasin quand Jungkook et Yoongi arrivèrent. Un squelette, un bûcheron et un joueur de hockey se partageaient une table et une sorcière s'appuyait contre le mur en parlant à une Minnie Mouse.

Les colocataires entrèrent dans la boutique où il y avait encore plus de gens en costume, d'une fée douce avec des ailes scintillantes à un zombie sanglant avec une hache dans la tête. Ils marchèrent vers le comptoir et décidèrent de leurs saveurs et de leurs garnitures, bientôt ils firent la queue pour payer.

Taehyung tenait le registre, vêtu comme un vampire et honnêtement, Jungkook n'avait jamais pensé que les canines pointues et les lèvres ensanglantées pourraient être si mignonnes. Il y avait aussi un peu d'eyeliner autour des yeux de Taehyung, et Jungkook était un peu faible sur ses genoux.

Yoongi fut en avance sur Jungkook et plaça d'abord son récipient sur la balance avec un soupir résigné, puis fourra ses mains dans ses poches par la suite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es censé être ? » Demanda Taehyung, sa voix un peu déformée par les fausses dents qu'il portait. « Je ne peux pas te faire un rabais si tu n'es pas en costume. »

« Um. Je suis un chat noir », Yoongi mis ses mains sur sa poitrine et enroula ses poignets. « Miaou. »

« Tu n'as pas d'oreilles. »

« J'ai eu une bagarre de chats et ils ont été mâchés. »

« Gore, j'aime ça. 3,57 $ »

Yoongi paya et se déplaça, marchant jusqu'à une table près de la fenêtre, laissant Jungkook seul avec Taehyung.

« Hey », commença Jungkook, et Taehyung le regarda. Ses fausses dents tombèrent alors que sa mâchoire s'ouvrit. Jungkook fut soudainement très embarrassé par la petite taille de son short et il essaya de l'abaisser un peu pour qu'il couvre un peu plus de peau.

« Es-tu le Détective Conan ? » Taehyung le regarda fixement, les yeux grands ouverts comme des soucoupes, la lumière y luisait brillamment.

Jungkook regarda en arrière, se perdant dans les traits du visage de Taehyung avant qu'il ne se rétablisse. « O-ouais. Tu regardes ? »

« Regarde ? Je vis pratiquement pour ça. J'ai même regardé les épisodes en live, qui n'en valaient pas la peine, mais qui étaient tout de même agréables. »

Jungkook sourit. « Oui, je préfère définitivement l'animation aux versions en live de n'importe quel anime. Les styles artistiques sont ce qui m'attire parce que, tu sais, l'art majeur et tout. » Jungkook se frotta l'arrière de la tête, un peu gêné et inquiet, il avait l'air d'un intello total, mais Taehyung continua d'être aussi enthousiaste que jamais.

« Ah, ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire ! Je m'intéresse davantage à l'action et à la résolution de crimes », explique Taehyung, ajoutant même des "mouvements de lutte contre le crime" et des effets sonores. Jungkook trouva qu'il était facile de parler d'anime à Taehyung. Il était brillant et attachant, et Jungkook était attiré par son visage doux et ses expressions brillantes.

Ils parlèrent d'anime jusqu'à ce que la ligne avance et Taehyung dût laisser partir Jungkook. Ce dernier était un peu vexé, mais fier de lui-même puisque cette conversation était le plus grand nombre de mots qu'il est jamais échangé avec Taehyung.

Jungkook retourna à la table à laquelle Yoongi était assis avec un regard rêveur dans les yeux. Il s'assied à l'aveuglette et ne remarqua même pas que Yoongi avait déjà fini son yaourt et le regardait avec une lueur diabolique dans les yeux.

« Alors, quand vas-tu dire à ce garçon que tu es absolument fouetté pour lui ? » Yoongi piqua du côté de Jungkook jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse.

« Je ne le suis pas ! » Protesta Jungkook, mais Yoongi haussa les sourcils vers lui avec incrédulité.

« Kook, tu as littéralement, volontairement, mis ton système digestif en enfer juste pour avoir une excuse pour venir ici et le regarder fixement. »

« C'est mon système digestif, je fais ce que je veux ! » Jungkook prit une grosse bouchée de son yaourt en pure défiance et tira la langue à Yoongi comme un enfant irritable.

« Grossier, je ne veux pas voir ça, je ne sais pas où ça a été », Yoongi poussa Jungkook loin de son visage et se tourna vers la fenêtre. « Mais sérieusement, tu devrais probablement lui dire. Un beau garçon comme ça ne peut pas rester célibataire longtemps. »

Jungkook gémit lamentablement et posa sa tête sur la table. « Je sais, hyung, arrête de me rappeler ma douloureuse maladresse et mon inadéquation sociale. »

Yoongi lui tapota le dos en guise de consolation. « Aussi amusant que ce soit de te voir souffrir, je veux te voir heureux pour une fois, et te voir parler à ce garçon est le moment le plus heureux que j'ai vu depuis un moment. Alors, je t'encouragerai Kook. Hyung est là pour aider. »

« Tu es tellement ringard, hyung », murmura Jungkook, mais il était vraiment reconnaissant pour le soutien silencieux qu'il pouvait toujours trouver en Yoongi.

« Eh bien, c'est une honte que tu ne puisses pas manger de fromage alors. Est-ce que ma remarque est fait autant mal à ton petit ventre ? » Yoongi sourit, et Jungkook ne put pas s'empêcher de laisser échapper un reniflement.

La nuit continua ainsi, Jungkook et Yoongi s'insultant l'un l'autre comme seuls les bons colocataires et les meilleurs amis pouvaient le faire. Jungkook présenta Yoongi à Namjoon, les deux commencèrent à parler de leur intérêt commun pour le même type de musique, et Jungkook les laissa faire et finit tranquillement son yaourt.

Taehyung se balança près de leur table à un moment de la nuit et Jungkook fut un peu timide au début, mais gagna rapidement en confiance au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait avec Taehyung.

« Alors, tu regardes d'autres anime ? » Demanda Taehyung.

Jungkook fredonna et regarda le plafond, en partie pour se donner le temps de réfléchir, mais en partie pour éviter de tomber dans le ciel nocturne tourbillonnant dans les yeux de Taehyung. « J'ai regardé tout Haikyuuu. Et Sword Art Online. Mais je suis un plus grand fan de l'ancien style d'art anime, comme Hunter x Hunter, ou Slam Dunk. »

« Ah, ouais, ce sont tous des classiques », Taehyung mit son menton dans sa main et se pencha en avant sur la table. C'était presque suffisant pour rendre Jungkook inconfortable, mais il parvient à rester où il était, respirant le même air chaud que Taehyung. « En fait, je suis un fan d'anime avec des filles mignonnes, comme K-On ! Ou Love Live ! Ils ont toujours l'air de s'amuser. Ça me fait oublier tout le travail scolaire que je dois faire. »

Jungkook donna un sourire nerveux. « Ouais, c'est facile de se perdre dans ces mondes parfois. »

« Wow, je ne peux pas à croire que tu viens ici depuis si longtemps maintenant et que je viens juste d'apprendre à quel point tu es un weeb. »

Immédiatement, les joues de Jungkook brûlèrent et il baissa la tête. « Toi aussi, tu aimes les anime ! Il n'y a rien de mal à ça ! »

« Tu as raison, il n'y en a pas. C'est bien d'apprendre des choses sur toi. »

Si possible, les joues de Jungkook furent encore plus rouges, aussi rouges que les fraises encore dans son récipient à yaourt. Il était à court de mots, mais heureusement, il fut sauvé par Namjoon, qui avait terminé sa conversation avec Yoongi et essayait d'attirer l'attention de Taehyung pour qu'ils puissent commencer à fermer la boutique pour la nuit.

« Hey Tae, allez, il faut qu'on nettoie. Seokjin va nous tuer et ne nous mettra jamais ensemble pour travailler si nous laissons tout en désordre à nouveau. »

« Ugh, pourquoi notre manager doit-il être un rabat-joie », Taehyung jeta sa tête en arrière de façon dramatique.

Yoongi se leva et s'étira. « Nous devrions y aller de toute façon. Tu es prêt, Kook ? »

Jungkook détourna les yeux de la pomme d'Adam exposée de Taehyung et se concentra sur Yoongi. « Quoi hyung ? »

Yoongi rit un peu et pinça son front avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire. « J'ai dit, es-tu prêt à rentrer à la maison ? »

« Oh, oui, désolé hyung. Laisse-moi juste les aider … » Jungkook alla chercher leurs récipients sur la table, mais constata que Taehyung avait déjà tout nettoyé et se déplaçait pour éponger le sol où un yaourt s'était renversé.

« On le fait Kookie ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! » Taehyung lui fit un signe et sourit, les yeux pétillants et brillants.

« Oh, o-okay alors », bégaya Jungkook et Yoongi le traîna pratiquement hors de la boutique et sur le trottoir.

« Kookie, hein ? » Yoongi ricana et Jungkook poussa ses épaules avec un doux _ta gueule_ , alors qu'ils marchaient vers l'arrêt de bus.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

« Oh mon dieu, où est-il ? » Jungkook était frénétique alors qu'il fouillait dans son sac à dos, passant à travers les manuels, les dossiers et les morceaux de papier au hasard, se fit presque couper par son couteau Xacto quand sa casquette glissa.

Jungkook venait d'arriver dans son atelier pour travailler sur l'un de ses plus grands projets qu'il ne pouvait pas ramener chez lui, une série de peintures géantes qui avaient occupé la majeure partie du sol. Il cherchait son schéma de configuration qu'il avait préparé plus tôt quand il avait remarqué qu'il manquait un de ses carnets. Son carnet rouge. Avec tous les dessins de Taehyung dedans.

La peur commençait à remplir l'estomac de Jungkook alors qu'il pensait à tous les endroits qu'il avait visités au cours des deux dernières heures. Il était sûr qu'il l'avait avec lui quand il avait quitté son appartement, il l'avait vu quand il était allé dans son sac pour aller chercher son portefeuille afin de payer le déjeuner et quand il avait rangé son matériel à la fin de son dernier cours d'histoire de l'art. Donc, cela ne laissait qu'un seul endroit possible où il pouvait se trouver.

La boutique de yaourts.

Il y était allé pour passer un peu du temps avec Namjoon après les cours, puisqu'il était sur le chemin de son studio, pour faire des croquis de dernière minute et pour s'amuser. Il avait dû le laisser sur sa table dans sa hâte de tout emballer pour arriver au studio à temps pour parler à son professeur avant la fin des heures de bureau.

Jungkook enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en détresse. La peur à l'intérieur de lui se transforma d'un bouillonnement lent à une tempête et Jungkook fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'évanouir.

"Ok, tout va bien, c'est cool, Taehyung ne va pas trouver ton carnet rempli de dessins terrifiants de traqueur et penser que tu es à la limite de la folie ou quoi que ce soit, tout va bien", Jungkook essaya de se convaincre, mais ça l'amena seulement à penser à toutes les choses qui pourraient arriver si Taehyung mettait la main sur ce carnet. C'était déjà assez mauvais que Jungkook ait laissé cette esquisse de lui sur la table pour qu'il la garde il y a quelques semaines – au moins Taehyung lui avait demandé. Il n'avait pas demandé un carnet entier.

Rapidement, Jungkook remballa tout et s'élança vers la porte du studio, faisant sursauter une jeune fille de première année avec son hystérie et la poussant presque à laisser tomber les gallons de peinture qu'elle portait.

Jungkook se fraya un chemin à travers le campus, évitant les skateboarders et les piétons, ignorant tout bruit de protestation ou d'indignation. Son esprit bourdonnait et il se concentrait seulement à se rendre à la boutique de yaourts aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

À bout de souffle, Jungkook éclata à travers les portes vitrées de la boutique, absorbant dans ses poumons cet air sucré à la vanille. Il s'imaginait ressembler à un personnage d'anime psychotique, les pieds écartés et la main ouverte sur le cadre de la porte, les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'il cherchait son carnet rouge dans la petite boutique. Jungkook le trouva sur la table du coin, il y était assis une demi-heure, entre les mains de –

Taehyung.

Jungkook couina, le souffle coupé dans sa gorge alors qu'il se précipita vers la table où Taehyung était assis, parcourant le contenu du carnet rouge de Jungkook. Ce dernier lui arracha des mains de Taehyung, et il se sentit presque mal à cause du regard surpris dans les yeux de Taehyung quand il leva les yeux vers Jungkook.

Jungkook cacha le carnet derrière son dos instantanément et se tient là en regardant Taehyung comme un cerf pris dans les phares, mais ne dit rien.

Taehyung fut le premier à parler. « Sont-ils tous – »

Mais il ne put pas finir avant que Jungkook ne le coupe. « Non, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, wow regarde l'heure, je dois vraiment y aller, bye ! »

Jungkook tourna rapidement sur ses talons et les fit sortir de là, sans regarder Taehyung qui était encore assis à table avec une expression plutôt étourdie sur son visage. Jungkook n'arrêta pas de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'arrêt de bus, respirant fortement, la poitrine piquant avec la fraîcheur de l'air de début novembre. Il s'appuya contre le panneau de signalisation le plus proche et s'essuya les mains sur le visage.

"Bon travail Jungkook, je pense que tu vas gentiment éviter ce moment particulièrement embarrassant, certainement pas du tout ridicule pour toi-même", se dit Jungkook. Cela ne faisait rien pour apaiser la mortification qui coulait dans son estomac.

Le bus s'arrêta et Jungkook marcha péniblement, se contentant de rentrer chez lui et de se prélasser dans son humiliation plutôt que de retourner au studio où il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à travailler grâce à son état actuel. Jungkook s'affaissa contre la fenêtre et espéra de tout son cœur qu'il n'avait pas gâché ses chances avec Taehyung.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Jungkook fit une pause dans ses visites à la boutique de yaourts pendant quelques jours après la débâcle du carnet. Au lieu de cela, il s'asseyait dans sa chambre avec toutes les lumières éteintes, mangeant des bretzels et buvant du Dr Pepper, se lamentant de son sort.

Yoongi le retrouva le quatrième jour de son enfermement, enveloppé dans des couches de couvertures comme un burrito rembourré, des cheveux gras et des yeux injectés de sang fixés sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable qui jouait l'épisode 829 de _Case Closed_.

« Kook, cela devient ridicule », dit Yoongi alors qu'il tenta d'arracher les couvertures du corps de Jungkook. Ce dernier tient le coup.

« C'est ma maison maintenant hyung, tu ne peux pas me faire partir. Je ne fais qu'un avec les couvertures », dit Jungkook, la voix étouffée par son édredon alors qu'il roula jusqu'au mur, hors de portée de Yoongi.

« Jungkook, ce n'est même pas une grosse affaire. Alors, tu as laissé un carnet rempli de dessins effrayants de ton béguin, qui n'a pas fait cela une ou deux fois dans sa vie ? » Raisonna Yoongi, mais Jungkook tourna simplement la tête et lui jeta un coup d'œil de son fort de couverture.

« Je ne pourrai plus jamais me montrer dans cette boutique de yaourts, je vais rester ici dans mon lit où personne ne peut plus m'embarrasser. »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est assez embarrassant à voir pour être honnête », dit Yoongi en passant à travers les emballages de collations et les canettes de soda vides sur le lit.

Jungkook gémit sous son monticule de couvertures, mais il sortit la tête quand il sentit le lit trembler sous le poids de Yoongi alors que son colocataire se coucha à côté de lui.

« Jungkook, tu as fait des choses bien plus embarrassantes dans ta vie et tu t'en es remis sans problème, sans hésitation », lui confia Yoongi. « Tu te souviens quand tu as dansé sur _Girls' Generation_ lors d'une soirée karaoké au bar l'année dernière ? En fait, maintenant que j'y repense, c'était impressionnant. Comment connaissais-tu toute cette danse ? »

« J'ai eu beaucoup de temps libre un été », marmonna Jungkook, sans avoir un contact visuel avec Yoongi.

« Toujours », soupira Yoongi. « Tu n'as jamais été du genre à t'inquiéter de ce que les autres pensent. Qu'est-ce qui rend ce moment si différent ? »

Jungkook haussa les épaules, agrippant ses ongles et gigotant dans ses couvertures. « Je ne sais pas, hyung. Taehyung est si mignon, as-tu vu son sourire ? Quand il prend la moitié de son visage et ses yeux disparaissent ? »

Yoongi fredonna et continua à passer sa main à travers la frange de Jungkook, même si Jungkook ne s'était pas douché depuis un moment et sentait un peu bizarre.

Mais maintenant que Jungkook parlait de Taehyung, il n'y avait pas de moyen de l'arrêter – il avançait à toute allure, les mots s'échappant de sa bouche plus vite que son esprit ne pouvait le suivre, disant des choses qu'il n'avait jamais prononcées à haute voix et encore moins à son colocataire.

« Et il est si gentil, je le vois toujours aider les vieilles dames de la boutique qui ne peuvent pas tirer le levier sur les machines à yaourt et les petits enfants qui sont trop petits pour atteindre les cuillères pour les garnitures. Il est tellement drôle, et il regarde les mêmes anime que moi, nous écoutons le même genre de musique. Et il est intelligent et curieux, toujours à la recherche de nouvelles choses pour son laboratoire de physique. Il travaille durement, je le vois faire ses devoirs derrière la caisse enregistreuse au magasin. Sais-tu à quel point la physique est difficile, hyung ? Je suis presque sûr que c'est juste une autre langue, pas des maths. Et ai-je mentionné qu'il est mignon ? »

Jungkook fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle, se sentant chaud après son discours et dans toutes les couvertures. Yoongi lui donna un regard affectueux et lui tapota la tête.

« As-tu déjà pensé à en parler à Taehyung ? »

Jungkook faiblit. « Bien sûr que non, hyung, il ne m'aime pas comme ça. »

Yoongi poussa un soupir exaspéré et fixa Jungkook avec _le regard_. « Jungkook, je ne vous ai vraiment vu que deux ou trois fois, mais chaque fois que je vous vois parler, vous êtes tellement absorbés l'un par l'autre que vous oubliez complètement tout ce qui vous entoure. Une fois, Namjoon et moi avons eu un concours pour voir lequel d'entre nous pourrait empiler plus de cookies sur la main de notre colocataire respectif. J'ai gagné, au fait. »

Jungkook repoussa le regard de Yoongi. Il s'était bien demandé pourquoi il avait trouvé des miettes de biscuits dans sa manche un soir.

« Jungkook, vous vous aimez tellement l'un l'autre que ce soit honnêtement écœurant d'être témoin. »

Le visage de Jungkook brûla, mais à l'intérieur une étincelle d'espoir s'enflamma dans sa poitrine. « Le penses-tu hyung ? »

« Je le fais Kook », dit Yoongi en tapotant Jungkook sur le front. « Alors, crois-le à travers ton crâne épais, lève-toi, et demande-lui de sortir. »

« Ouch hyung, putain, comment as-tu pu avoir autant de force avec tes doigts ? Tu es si maigre, as-tu juste toutes tes muscles dans les doigts ? »

« Piano », répondit Yoongi avec nonchalance, tandis que Jungkook frotta la tâche rouge sur son front. Puis de coups à l'estomac suivirent le mouvement du doigt et bientôt Jungkook fut en train de rire en suppliant Yoongi d'arrêter.

« Ah, okay, je l'ai eu hyung, je vais lui demander de sortir, s'il te plaît arrêtes de me chatouiller », Jungkook avait une respiration sifflante. Être un burrito de couverture était un travail difficile.

Yoongi rayonna et arrêta ses attaques. « Génial ! Allons-y ! »

« Quoi ? » Jungkook regarda son colocataire sous le choc.

« Allons à la boutique de yaourts pour que tu puisses demander à Taehyung de sortir », dit simplement Yoongi.

« Je ne peux pas y aller maintenant ! Je ne me suis pas douché depuis cinq jours ! »

« Tu as raison, tu sens pire que ce clochard qui s'assoit parfois à l'extérieur du centre étudiant », Yoongi se gratta le nez. « Tu peux prendre une douche, mais après, on s'en va ! »

Jungkook s'effondra dans la défaite et acquiesça doucement tandis que Yoongi se démena pour sortir du lit de Jungkook.

« Go go go ! Tu as un garçon à courtiser », Yoongi gifla Jungkook sur le cul une fois qu'ils s'étaient tous deux extraits de la forteresse de Jungkook. Ce dernier jappa, mais commença rapidement à choisir des vêtements pour se changer et se frayer un chemin dans la douche.

Vingt minutes plus tard, un Jungkook fraîchement lavé et rasé se tenait devant Yoongi, prêt à recevoir le plus grand discours de sa vie.

« Très bien, alors, ne gâche pas tout, d'accord ? » Yoongi le frappa sur l'épaule et lui donna un pouce en l'air.

« Encourageant, hyung, merci », dit Jungkook. Les deux quittèrent leur appartement et se lancèrent dans le voyage qui pourrait faire ou défaire la vie sociale de Jungkook.

La boutique était calme ce soir, ce que Jungkook était à la fois reconnaissant et contrarié ; il aurait pu s'en servir comme excuse pour sortir de la situation si la boutique était trop occupée, mais au moins de cette façon, s'il était rejeté, peu de gens seront là pour assister à son échec.

Taehyung était debout à la caisse et Jungkook essaya de contrôler sa respiration.

Yoongi fit la queue et paya en premier, Jungkook était à la traîne, essayant de gagner du temps. Yoongi donna une toux désagréable, une mauvaise tentative de couvrir un juste fais-le. Jungkook prit une dernière respiration alors qu'il plaça le dernier ourson gommeux dans sa tasse et se prépara au pire. Ses mains tremblèrent tellement qu'il laissa presque tomber son récipient avant de le mettre sur la balance pour le peser et fixer le prix.

« Ça fera 3,85 $, paieras-tu avec de la monnaie, du crédit ou veux-tu sortir avec moi vendredi ? »

« … quoi. »

« Veux-tu sortir avec moi vendredi ? » Taehyung le regarda avec des yeux pleins d'espoir. Jungkook fut gelé, les bras maladroitement écartés de son corps alors qu'il hésitait à sortir son portefeuille de sa poche arrière. Il était presque sûr qu'il n'avait pas respiré depuis 30 secondes.

Taehyung continua comme si Jungkook n'était pas actuellement une statue vivante. « Je pense que tu es mignon et drôle, et tu es un très bon artiste. J'aimerais te voir quand je ne porterai pas ce polo blanc idiot et que je ne sentirais pas le sirop de cerise artificiel. »

Quelque part à l'arrière-plan, on pouvait entendre Namjoon marmonner tristement _Je pensais que nous utilisions de vraies cerises_ , mais cela ne s'inscrit pas dans l'esprit de Jungkook. La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était _Taehyung pense que je suis mignon_.

« Alors… tu veux ? » Taehyung sembla penaud et donna un petit sourire à Jungkook tout en le regardant avec ses grands yeux brillants. Le sourire était ce qui finit par botter le cul de Jungkook.

« Putain de merde oui. »

Jungkook fit un combo bizarre de sauts et fit tomber son yaourt sur le sol cette fois, mais il était trop exalté pour s'en soucier.

Namjoon se soucia, cependant, et laissa sortir un gémissement triste et un _je dois nettoyer, tu sais_.

Le petit sourire de Taehyung se transforma maintenant en boîte pleine et Jungkook courut rapidement autour du comptoir pour tenir les mains de Taehyung.

« Tu es sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas une blague de caméra cachée ? » Demanda Jungkook, regardant autour de la boutique de yaourts pour une lumière rouge clignotante qui lui dira que tout n'était qu'un mensonge.

« Ah, non, je suis complètement sérieux, tu es vraiment la personne la plus mignonne que je n'ai jamais rencontrée et j'adorerais sortir avec toi et ton adorable sourire de lapin. »

Jungkook couina et Yoongi cria du coin, « Okay, ouais, on a compris, vous êtes tous les deux fouettés l'un pour l'autre, on peut passer à autre chose maintenant ? »

Jungkook et Yoongi traînèrent dans la boutique jusqu'à la fermeture, bien que Jungkook et Taehyung ne puissent s'empêcher de se regarder et de se sourire, et Yoongi et Namjoon feignirent tous les deux d'être dégoûtés par les regards amoureux.

Après que le magasin de yaourt soit nettoyé, Jungkook attendit Taehyung dehors sur le trottoir pendant que Yoongi et Namjoon discutaient tranquillement sur le côté, ne voulant pas s'impliquer dans la fête de l'amour.

« C'est tellement fou, je voulais vraiment te demander de sortir ce soir », dit Jungkook alors que Taehyung fermait la porte d'entrée.

« Oh, vraiment ? Je dois avoir un très bon timing, alors », Taehyung enfouit les clefs dans son sac à dos et se retourna pour faire face à Jungkook.

« Le meilleur », Jungkook sourit si fort que ses joues lui faisaient mal, mais cela en valait le coup.

« Tu es le meilleur. »

« Non, tu es le meilleur. »

« D'accord, est-ce que les gars peuvent arrêter avant que je vomisse le kilo de vers gommeux que j'ai mangé plus tôt ? » Intervient Yoongi.

« Hyung, tu sais que tout ce que tu voles au comptoir provient de nos chèques de paie, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Namjoon.

« Namjoon, tu renverses littéralement tout au moins deux fois par quart de travail, je suis sûr que tu peux te sacrifier pour quelques vers gommeux », dit Yoongi avec un regard indifférent.

Namjoon fit la moue et tapota sa botte sur le sol. « D'accord, très bien. Seulement parce qu'on fait la fête. Mais les célébrations peuvent-elles se terminer maintenant ? J'ai des devoirs de littérature à faire. »

« Oh désolé Namjoon », dit Taehyung, mais ses yeux ne quittèrent toujours pas ceux de Jungkook. « Je te verrai vendredi alors ? »

« À vendredi », répondit Jungkook, en balançant leurs mains entrelacées d'avant en arrière. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Yoongi et Namjoon les forcèrent à s'éloigner et à marcher dans des directions différentes vers leurs arrêts de bus respectifs.

« Au revoir Kookie ! » Cria Taehyung, les pieds traînants pendant que Namjoon l'entraînait.

Jungkook fit un signe de la main. Il se sentait libre, flottant même, comme si quelqu'un lui avait injecté de l'hélium et coupé ses liens avec la gravité. Il ne pouvait pas attendre vendredi.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Vendredi arriva plus lentement que Jungkook le voulait. Taehyung lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui un mardi. Il avait seulement dû attendre trois jours, mais c'était comme une éternité et demie. Le fait de suivre les cours pendant le reste de la semaine avait honnêtement eu l'impression de marcher à travers la mélasse. Jungkook était nerveux.

Ils avaient décidé que Jungkook irait chercher Taehyung à son quart de travail à la boutique de yaourts lorsqu'il sera six heures, puis ils sortiraient dîner et aller au cinéma. Un premier rendez-vous standard, mais Jungkook ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été aussi excité pour quelque chose avant. Pas même quand il avait finalement été admis à l'université de ses rêves, ou lorsqu'il était allé voir Epik High en concert, ou lorsqu'il y avait eu une vente à Target de t-shirts blancs. Rien.

Une cloche résonna et la porte de la boutique de yaourts s'ouvrit.

La mâchoire de Jungkook tomba quand il vit Taehyung dans ses vêtements décontractés au lieu de son uniforme de Yogourtology pour la première fois.

Taehyung semblait doux, enveloppé dans un chandail tricoté chaud et un pantalon bleu marine, les cheveux brun clair tombant devant ses yeux alors qu'il tourna son attention vers Jungkook. Taehyung sourit et Jungkook ferma la bouche.

« Prêt à partir ? » Demanda Jungkook.

« Ouii ! » Répondit Taehyung avec enthousiasme et ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant que Taehyung avait choisi plus tôt.

Quand ils arrivèrent, cependant, Jungkook ne se sentit plus aussi excité. En fait, il était un peu paniqué.

Le restaurant était une pizzeria. Où ils vendaient des pizzas. Avec du fromage dessus. Un produit laitier.

Jungkook n'avait pas pris son Lactaid.

« Cet endroit est incroyable, honnêtement la meilleure pizza margherita que je n'ai jamais mangé. Tu vas adorer ! » Taehyung sourit vivement. Jungkook eut un rapide débit interne avec lui-même sur la question de savoir s'il devait parler à Taehyung de son intolérance au lactose et décidait de s'y opposer ; le sourire de Taehyung aveuglait Jungkook de toute logique et raison. Il espéra juste que le film ne durera pas trop longtemps et qu'il pourra rentrer chez lui avant que quelque chose ne se produise.

« Ah, ouais, je suis sûr que c'est génial », dit Jungkook. Son estomac se sentit déjà mal à l'aise à cause de ses nerfs sans oublier les produits laitiers dans le mélange n'aidèrent probablement pas les choses, mais Jungkook voulait rendre Taehyung heureux lors de leur premier rendez-vous et si cette foutue pizza margherita le rendra heureux, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Jungkook se sacrifiera.

Ils entrèrent et furent installés par l'hôtesse, commandant la pizza tout de suite. Ils bavardèrent en attendant, à propos des cours et des examens finaux à venir, des problèmes de colocation, et bien sûr, des anime. Jungkook ne se souvenait pas de tout, mais il était sûr que tout s'était bien passé, puisque le sourire ne quittait pas le visage de Taehyung. Jungkook était satisfait pour le moment.

Quand la pizza arriva, le visage de Taehyung s'illumina encore plus, si c'était possible, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte d'admiration.

« Wow, ça sent si bon, je ne peux pas croire que je ne suis pas venu ici depuis des mois. Une pizza comme celle-ci devrait être consommée à chaque repas », dit Taehyung.

« Ha, ouais, ça serait quelque chose », murmura Jungkook, prenant une part pour son assiette. Il la regarda avec effroi, se préparant à la torture à venir.

« Allons-y et mangeons, Jungkookie ! » Taehyung avait déjà la bouche pleine, la graisse coulait le long de son menton. Il avait l'air d'attendre de voir la réaction de Jungkook à _la meilleure pizza margherita_.

Jungkook prit une bouche provisoire. C'était bon, les tomates et le basilic fonctionnaient en parfaite synchronisation. Jungkook donna à Taehyung un pouce en l'air et mâcha lentement. Même si c'était bon, quand il avala, c'était comme si des pierres lui tombèrent dans l'estomac, et Jungkook combattit sa grimace.

Ils réussirent à finir toute la pizza en moins d'une demi-heure, bien que Taehyung la mangeait principalement pendant que Jungkook choisissait deux morceaux qu'il avait dans son assiette.

Jungkook paya, puisque Taehyung avait offert d'acheter les billets de cinéma plus tard, et ils quittèrent le restaurant pour le cinéma. L'estomac de Jungkook bougea tout le long du chemin.

Taehyung acheta leurs billets pour la nouvelle comédie policière qui était sortie récemment et ils se rendirent à leur salle et trouvèrent des places au dernier rang. Jungkook commença à se tortiller dans son siège dès qu'ils s'assirent.

Les avant-premières étaient toujours en cours alors ils parlèrent des films à venir, et cela aida à distraire Jungkook de la tempête qui se préparait dans son estomac, jusqu'à ce que le film commence réellement et il n'avait pas la voix profonde de Taehyung pour apaiser ses douleurs.

Le film était médiocre au mieux, Jungkook ne pouvait pas se concentrer dessus puisque les crampes d'estomac étaient devenues si mauvaises qu'il ne puisse pas regarder tout droit. Il était à la moitié du film avant de décider de céder et d'aller aux toilettes.

Il en parla à Taehyung et ce dernier sembla préoccupé par le regard tendu sur le visage de Jungkook, mais Jungkook fit de son mieux pour le masquer avec un sourire et un pouce levé, puis il descendit les escaliers et entra dans le hall.

Jungkook trébucha jusqu'aux toilettes des hommes, les mains serrées contre son ventre et le visage tordu de douleur. Il ouvrit la porte de la cabine la plus proche, ouvrit la fermeture éclair, s'assit et lâcha.

Heureusement, personne d'autre n'était dans les toilettes avec lui, alors Jungkook était libre de gémir et de grogner tout ce qu'il voulait, la tête dans ses mains alors qu'il pleurait la mort simultanée de ses entrailles et de son premier rendez-vous avec Taehyung.

Une quinzaine de minutes s'écoulèrent avec Jungkook coincé dans les toilettes en train de pleurer, quand il entendit la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un étranger venu au hasard pour utiliser les installations, Jungkook s'essuya rapidement le visage et arrêta de pleurnicher, ne voulant plus se mettre dans l'embarras.

« Jungkookie ? »

La voix de Taehyung résonna dans les toilettes vides et Jungkook secoua la tête. « Taehyung ? »

Jungkook entendit les chaussures de Taehyung couiner contre le carrelage, puis les vit entre le sol et la porte de la cabine.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Ah, ouais, tout va bien », répondit Jungkook, mais sa voix vacilla et sa morve tomba de son nez, il dut l'essuyer de nouveau, ce qui ne sonnait pas très bien, alors Jungkook pensa que c'était le meilleur moment pour avouer. « En fait, non, ce n'est pas, pas vraiment. Je suis um, intolérant au lactose. Et nous avions … »

« Pizza … Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé Jungkook, tu aurais dû me le dire ! On aurait pu aller quelque part d'autre ! » S'exclama Taehyung. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

« Tu avais juste l'air si heureux de pouvoir manger cette pizza margherita, je ne voulais pas te contrarier », répondit Jungkook, humilié par les circonstances actuelles. Il parlait à son rendez-vous à travers la porte de la cabine, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ?

« Je ne serai jamais contrarié par quelque chose que tu ne pourrais pas faire à cause d'un problème de santé, mon dieu Jungkook, je ne suis pas sans cœur. »

Jungkook ne dit rien pendant une minute, essayant de se ressaisir suffisamment pour faire face à nouveau à Taehyung.

« As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? » La voix de Taehyung était douce à l'extérieur de la cabine.

« Un nouveau système digestif probablement », dit Jungkook et Taehyung renifla, la tension finalement levée. « Mais aussi probablement de l'eau. Et Lactaid. »

« Pigé ! Je reviens tout de suite ! »

Les chaussures de Taehyung disparurent et Jungkook put entendre la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir et se fermer d'un coup. Il se nettoya et alla se laver les mains, s'aspergeant de l'eau sur le visage pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un désordre complet au retour de Taehyung.

Ce que Taehyung fit à une vitesse record, en faisant irruption dans les toilettes avec un sac en plastique rempli de médicaments et une bouteille d'eau.

« Tu es vivant ! Et tu bouges ! » Jungkook hocha la tête et garda la tête baissée pendant que Taehyung s'agitait. « Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi acheter, alors je t'ai pris n'importe quel médicament qui avait le mot "estomac" dessus. »

Taehyung remit le sac à Jungkook pour qu'il puisse le passer au crible et trouver les médicaments nécessaires. « Taehyung, tu as aussi acheté des médicaments pour enfants. »

« Il y avait une image d'un mignon tigre dessus. Regarde, il porte un chapeau d'infirmière. »

Jungkook rit juste du ridicule de la situation et du ridicule de Taehyung. Ce garçon dont il était amoureux depuis ces deux derniers mois, qui le rendait encore plus sympathique avec sa gentillesse et son absurdité.

« Est-ce pour ça que tes pots de yaourt étaient toujours remplis de plus de vers gommeux que de yaourt ? » Demanda Taehyung.

« Oh, ouais », Jungkook se frotta l'arrière de son cou. « J'ai fini par acheter des médicaments pour m'aider, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas manger beaucoup de produits laitiers. Mais je voulais quand même te voir … » Il s'éloigna, incertain de la façon dont Taehyung prendra la nouvelle de son harcèlement criminel.

« Aw Jungkookie, tu es si bête », dit Taehyung. « Passer ton estomac à travers tout ça juste pour moi. Je t'aurais parlé même si tu n'achetais pas notre yaourt. Seokjin aurait peut-être être contrarié que tu sois dans notre magasin sans rien payer, mais ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé. »

« Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit. »

« C'est bon, au moins je le sais maintenant. Et je peux planifier correctement les futurs rendez-vous ! »

Jungkook arrêta de manipuler les poignées du sac en plastique et leva les yeux vers Taehyung. « Tu veux aller à plus de rendez-vous avec moi ? »

« Ouais, mec, tu es mignon comme l'enfer, même si tu ne peux pas manger de produits laitiers. » Taehyung sourit à Jungkook et ce dernier sourit en retour. Content, heureux, exalté, tout ce qui précédait. « Veux-tu retourner à mon appartement et regarder _Case Closed_ au lieu de retourner au film ? Je suis à peu près sûr qu'on a raté la plus grande partie de l'intrigue maintenant. »

Jungkook n'hésita pas avant de répondre, « Oui ».

« Viens, je vais t'acheter de la crème glacée sans produits laitiers », Taehyung fit un clin d'œil et offrit sa main à Jungkook. Ce dernier entremêla leurs doigts lorsqu'ils quittèrent les toilettes. Il pensait que même s'il ne pouvait pas manger des choses sucrées comme des milk-shakes ou du yaourt glacé, c'était bon, car il avait le plus gentil garçon à ses côtés.


End file.
